Lessons in Diplomacy
by Sophia Chase
Summary: British Ambassador to the USA, Klaus Mikaelson, needs a babysitter to look after his daughter for one night. Nanny, Caroline Forbes, is more than qualified for the job but will their competing personalities allow it to happen?
1. Deja Vu

**Note to everyone, yes I have already posted this then deleted it (twice) but decided I want my Klaroline legacy to be recorded on fan fiction, even if I don't end up finishing it! Let's hope it will give me the motivation to update : )**

 **Lessons in Diplomacy**

 **Prologue: Déjà Vu**

 _ **3100 Massachusetts Avenue NW, Washington DC**_

Caroline pulled her coat around her chest attempting to ward off the chill, Washington DC was a bitch during winter and no matter how many layers she wore it didn't make a difference.

She wasn't going to lie; the stately house hidden behind the foreboding gates ahead was extremely intimidating. Located in the well-known Embassy Row neighbourhood, Caroline had to admit she'd stared wistfully at the British Ambassador's residence on more than a few occasions.

This time, unlike the others, she was actually venturing inside. Her gloved hands grabbed onto the bars, taking in the impressive sight before finding the intercom nearby and pressing it firmly, trying to contain her nerves.

Caroline wasn't quite sure why she was so anxious, she was a fully qualified nanny that came highly recommended from her elite DC agency and the Ambassador would be lucky to have her as his babysitter. It was only for one night after all. His normal sitter had come down with the flu and the embassy had called requesting a replacement for Saturday night.

When her agent Jenna had called yesterday to ask if she could meet with the Ambassador, Caroline had jumped at the opportunity, not only because of his high profile position but the fact he expected an interview for only one night's work which demonstrated a deep affection for his child.

"Miss Forbes?" She was broken from her trance, faced with a burly, uniformed guard on the other side of the gate.

"Yes, that's me," she squeaked, wondering why she was so overwhelmed by the situation. It wasn't like she hadn't been in an embassy before, surely the residence would be more comfortable if anything. The gate opened slowly, and she followed dutifully behind the guard, desperate to get out of the cold so she could defrost. As she neared the house, she could make out the lights illuminated in selected windows, wondering just what was happening inside.

The front door opened and before Caroline knew it she was ushered inside by an older looking lady who took her coat and pointed her towards a large lounge room with plush couches and an inviting open fire. She looked around the high ceilings and the impressive artwork dotted across the walls thinking she could get used to this place. As much as she loved the shoebox she shared with her best friend Katherine, Caroline would love to curl up on one of the couches in front of the fire with her favourite book.

"Ah hem," she heard someone clear their voice behind her. She swivelled around, plastering on her most impressive smile, but faltering when she was faced with him. His lips were deliciously crimson, his eyes a deep blue and his dark, blonde hair curled teasingly over his ears, not to mention the white henley that was fitted snugly across his toned chest. She tried desperately to avert her eyes, hoping this was a dream and the gorgeous man in front of her was just another staff member. She hoped so anyway as a wave of déjà vu overcame her.

"Miss Forbes?" He asked, peering at her curiously, his distinct, English accent not lost on Caroline. She could only manage a nod by way of response because her mouth was decidedly dry and the dread began to fill her stomach. "So, should we begin the interview?"

"Aren't we waiting on someone?" She asked, hoping that they were, this guy couldn't be the Ambassador, he just couldn't be because otherwise it would be really embarrassing.

"Oh she's already in bed, I assumed being a babysitter you might have known that," he replied, somewhat tersely. Of course she knew that and had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes in his direction. "I really should have introduced myself, I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He stepped forward and took her hand, his aftershave filling her nose as his touch caused heat to spread through her body unpredictably.

"Ambassador," she murmured.

"You can call me Klaus," he offered and Caroline was madly hoping he wouldn't remember the last time they briefly crossed paths, especially if he was entrusting his child with her for an evening.

"I'm Caroline," she replied, weakly.

"You look familiar, do we know each other?" He asked, regarding her seriously.

"I don't think so," she answered, finally extracting her hand but feeling a little disappointed by the loss of warmth it created. He gestured towards one of the generous couches and she took a seat gingerly trying to gather her thoughts.

"Your agency speaks very highly of you, I have all your qualifications, including first aid training and multiple references from your previous clients," he reeled off, examining the file he had produced and perched on his lap.

"So, is there anything else you need to know?"

"I don't know, is there anything I should know?" He asked, his eyes shooting up from the file to meet hers and causing her to freeze briefly. Damn, why did she have to go and say that? Caroline blamed it on her nerves on seeing him again.

"Well, I don't like peas," she offered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Something you and my fussy daughter have in common then," he agreed. "Don't even think about sharing that little titbit with her, I wouldn't want her thinking that it was okay not to eat her vegetables."

"I'll keep my opinions to myself on that matter."

"Actually, I do have a question," he said. "What books would you read to her?"

"Well, I only have one night so that's a pretty big question given all the great options," she grinned. " _Charlotte's Web, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and possibly _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_. If I had some more time, why not throw in the the _Little Prince_ too?"

"You like Antoine de Saint-Exupery?"

"Why, don't you?" She countered.

"I think you know my answer to that, I just wasn't expecting that choice I suppose," he murmured, closing the folder and placing it on the floor.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked bravely. He hadn't seemed to recognise her so she might as well go for it.

"Of course."

"You brought me here for an interview but all you've asked me is about books." He fidgeted slightly, pushing up the sleeves on his white henley exposing his creamy skin. She swallowed hard trying to focus on the interview and not on him.

"Literacy is important to me but at the same time so is taste, Miss Forbes," he uttered. "Darcy is exactly the same, even at only eight years old. I think she'd approve."

"Well, that's good to hear." It was at that point his eyes met hers and she couldn't look away. Not because he was familiar but because he was flashing those disarming dimples in her direction. Damn him. The silence lingered in the air, it was only the interruption from one of his staff that broke the concentration.

"We have London on the line for you, Sir," he announced. She lowered her gaze, trying to contain the feelings his searing look had evoked.

"I need to go," he apologised. "I'll get back to your agent with an answer tomorrow."

"Of course, thank you," she rambled, picking up her bag and making a quick exit, even though it was difficult because her legs were shaking. "I'll leave you to your business."

As she retreated towards the door hurriedly, he called out. "Now I know why you're familiar." She chose not to turn hoping whatever flash of familiarity he had would be forgotten as quickly as it appeared."

"The Foie Gras."

"Excuse me?" She asked, wondering if he'd sneezed.

"The French Embassy. You dropped the entree onto my lap from memory." She closed her eyes briefly, before realising she had to turn around to face the music. Caroline figured if she knew he was the British Ambassador of course she wouldn't have done it to him.

"That was a mistake, I swear."

"Oh really?"

"The plate was slippery and it just fell out of my hand," she faltered.

"Tell that to the French who paid the cheque."

"It was only one meal."

"One meal of beef with not just foie gras but also black truffles, do you know how rare and expensive those delicacies are?"

"Well, now I do," she muttered. "You know if you were trying to make me feel bad, you've done a stellar job of it, Mikaelson," she huffed, her growing anger forgetting his formal title in the process. "They already fired me that night, I don't need a reminder."

"But you're a nanny."

"A nanny that needs to make a living, even if it involves bad waitressing," she sighed. "I'll have you know, I haven't waitressed since."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, you know less dry cleaning required and all that," he chuckled, just as his assistant reappeared to remind him of that important call. She gave him an unimpressed look before stalking towards the door, slightly upset that she'd never get the chance to introduce one little girl to the _Little Prince_. Her arrogant father far from her mind, even if those dimples had left a little annoying reminder.


	2. Savoir-Faire

**For your info, all chapter titles are going to be common French terms/sayings used universally (they'll also appear in the chapter). I figured it was fitting because French is the diplomatic language, after all!**

 **Lessons in Diplomacy**

 **Chapter One: Savoir-Faire**

 ** _Lafayette Restaurant, Hay Adams Hotel 800 16th Street NW, Washington, DC_**

"I can't believe you're even asking me this, Niklaus," Rebekah drawled, her tea cup crashing down onto its accompanying saucer, startling him slightly.

"All I said was that I interviewed a possible babysitter for Darcy yesterday and given you're Washington DC's premiere society queen I thought you might be able to give me some information." Rebekah owned a Public Relations Company with a large and enviable list of clients, hence her impressive connections.

"Stop trying to flatter me, it isn't very becoming on you, big brother," she shot back, Klaus beginning to question just how she could be so popular with that attitude. "And how exactly is that relevant to child care?"

"Well, obviously if she's some party animal that would radically lessen her chances of success."

"She was supposedly a waitress but yet dropped food on your lap for heaven's sake," she muttered. "Do you really think I'd mix in the same circles with someone like that?"

"She may not have the same savoir-faire as you possess darling sister but given you know pretty much everyone in this town; I thought you might have some…"

"Gossip," she finished.

"I don't gossip," he argued. "It's called collecting intelligence on a possible employee."

"You have qualifications and favourable references; how much more do you need? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you like her."

"That's such a ridiculous notion, Rebekah," he scoffed. "I have Darcy and we all know what a handful she can be; thanks in part to her auntie."

"Well, someone needs to keep you in check, Niklaus. I have to admit, it's reassuring to know that when I'm not around, Darcy can play that special role in your life."

"You forget, I'm the father and she's the daughter."

"She has you wrapped around your finger and we both know it," she replied, knowingly. "So, if you supposedly don't like this woman, why are you even considering the very person that soiled your trousers?"

"Looks like I arrived at the right moment," Kol interrupted, a cheeky grin tugging at his mouth. "I thought you gave up that habit when you were Darcy's age?"

"Says the guy whose niece is more mature than him?" Klaus growled. "Who invited you to breakfast anyway?"

"Kol doesn't need an invite; I thought you'd know that by now, Nik."

"I forgot what an absolute delight you two are in the morning," he joked, taking a seat at the table and making himself comfortable as usual. "So back to these trousers…"

"You know we're trying to work here, Kol," Klaus scowled. "Don't you have a ball to go and play with?"

"It's called a puck and you know that, Niklaus. You know it wasn't funny the first time and it still isn't." Kol was a professional ice hockey player with the Washington Capitals and Klaus liked to tease him about his sport of choice on a regular basis. "Excuse my ignorance but I didn't think soiled trousers fell into the party planning category."

"We are not party planning, my job involves a lot more than that, Kol."

Klaus was holding his welcome reception as the newly installed Ambassador in a few weeks and Rebekah's company was handling the publicity and of course making sure the who's who of Washington Society were going to be there. If it were up to him, Klaus wouldn't be having a party at all but Rebekah had insisted and Darcy was so excited about dressing up he could hardly say no to the little girl he loved more than life.

Dark hair, blazing, blue eyes and just over four feet, his bubbly, intelligent and occasionally outspoken daughter was his whole world. Klaus didn't know what he was doing with his life before she came along eight years ago.

His girlfriend Tatia and he had been together for only six months before she told him the news that he was going to be a father. At that stage he was on his first overseas posting in Bulgaria and working hard to raise his profile in the diplomatic core so that he could advance his international career. It was a shock and Klaus had rallied as best as he could to support Tatia. Although he enjoyed her company, Klaus knew that he wasn't in love; in fact he'd never experienced that feeling, until he met his seven-pound bundle of joy.

Looking back, he should have seen the signs. Tatia loved the diplomatic world mingling with dignitaries at parties and formal engagements. When Darcy came along, all Klaus wanted to do was stay home as much as possible and spend time with her. Tatia, however, expected life to go on as it had before and was more than happy to use the nanny the Embassy provided for long periods. The arguing only intensified between them as they grew further apart.

Klaus could clearly remember the day he'd awoken to find a note beside the bed telling him she was leaving and divesting all responsibilities to her daughter, on her first birthday of all days. Klaus was heartbroken, not for himself but for Darcy who would never know her mother.

They'd left Bulgaria shortly afterwards with stints in Turkey and France before arriving in the United States. Although Klaus was determined to be the main figure in her life he'd reluctantly hired a nanny early on to allow him to work and more importantly provide for Darcy.

His first decision on reaching the States now Darcy was of schooling age was no more nannies. He'd only hired a babysitter to look after her during certain evening functions but was determined to maintain a schedule where he dropped her off and picked her up from school every day, no matter what.

The babysitter he'd appointed was fine, but after last night Klaus was beginning to realise she was no Caroline Forbes.

"I'm just going to keep asking about the trousers you realise?" His brother said, breaking Klaus from his trance. He really was like a dog with a bone when he wanted to know something and this was case in point. Who knew trousers could be so interesting to one person?

"The woman he interviewed to babysit Darcy…"

"Oh I get it, she was so hot you had a little accident," he grinned, evilly.

"Ew, Kol, what have I told you about talking so loudly and more importantly where are your manners?" Rebekah groaned, looking around the room hoping no one had heard his questionable comment.

"Next time we're going to Richmond so he can't find us," Klaus hissed, although Kol wasn't completely off the mark. Caroline Forbes was beautiful with those wide, blue eyes, creamy complexion and golden waves that tumbled effortlessly over her shoulders. She was even cuter when she was being feisty, calling him Mikaelson and stalking away.

"Well, what do you expect me to think?"

"If you'll let me finish," Rebekah warned, wagging her finger in Kol's direction. "The girl Niklaus interviewed was a waitress who spilled entree on his lap."

"The plate was slippery," Klaus piped up, reiterating her arguments from the previous night.

"She probably did it on purpose," Kol offered. "I know how you can be when you're in one of your moods."

"I'm a diplomat and was perfectly amiable as usual. Those moods are strictly reserved for you and your ridiculous views."

"Last time I checked those moods have a tendency to come my way too," Rebekah said, knowingly. "I'm fairly sure Elijah could attest to the same."

"How is our stuffy, older brother?" He asked, choosing to ignore their commentary on his moods. Elijah resided in London, running his booming internet company that was earning him millions. If anyone was going to be a millionaire it was his workaholic brother.

"Boring and celibate but still very rich," Kol shared.

"He's coming over for your party."

"Wow, Elijah is going to grace us with his presence?"

"Well, to be honest he actually has business in DC, so it's more of a coincidence. Darcy will be happy to see him though."

Klaus had to agree with Rebekah about that. Being the only child in the family, Darcy was extremely close with her aunt and uncles and he was extremely appreciative for their assistance, even if he didn't always show it. As weird as it sounded, given he'd just met her Klaus could also see Caroline and her getting along well.

"So, are you going to hire her?" Kol asked, eerily like he was reading his mind.

"Who?"

"Oh come on, Niklaus, playing dumb doesn't really suit you."

"I haven't decided yet."

"What's there to decide? The woman spilled French delicacies on you; someone that accident prone shouldn't be caring for children, end of story."

"Forgetting the foie gras incident, she actually interviewed well. Her references are impeccable and she has all of the relevant training to look after Darcy. Her literature tastes are also very compatible."

"Oh I know what's going on here," Rebekah deduced. "Her literature tastes? She doesn't happen to like _The Little Prince_ by chance?"

"It's a great book, one which I'm interested in introducing to Darcy. I was waiting until she was a certain age and it seems like the right time. The fact Caroline likes _The Little Prince_ is just a coincidence."

"Poor Darcy," Kol sighed. "Are you going to badger her like you did me while I was forced to read it?" Klaus shook his head, his little brother always was so ungrateful.

"Do you want this girl to be Darcy's babysitter or do you want to date her, because honestly I'm confused, Nik."

"Oh please. It's work nothing more, Rebekah," he shot back. If there was something Klaus hated, it was sharing his feelings and with his siblings, of all people. Yes she was attractive and had great taste in literature but Klaus didn't have time for anyone else in his life. "In fact, I'm going to go and make a call right now." He threw some notes on the table by way of a tip and got up from the table.

"I suggest you hide the fine china then in anticipation of her sitting duties," Rebekah called out to his retreating back. Klaus made a mental note to put that on his to-do list, you never could be too careful.


	3. Aide Memoire

**Lessons in Diplomacy**

 **Chapter 2: Aide-Mémoire**

 ** _Katherine Pierce Designs Inc – Cady's Alley 3318 M St NW, Georgetown, Washington DC_**

"Of all the people in DC, it just had to be him, Kat," Caroline wailed, flopping down on the armchair near the change room. "Why couldn't I have dropped entrée on someone less important?"

"Well, at least you were memorable," Katherine offered.

"Yes, for all the wrong reasons," she huffed. "The worst part was the interview went so well and I thought he'd forgotten that night and then he had to go and remember what happened. And do you know what the worst part was?"

"I don't know the sheer humiliation of being called out on it?"

"No," she growled. "The worst part was how smug and sarcastic he was about the entire situation, I mean it's not like I did it on purpose or anything."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would choose to spill dinner all over that fine, male specimen." Katherine purred, appreciatively.

"He's alright, I guess," Caroline mumbled, suddenly finding a nearby scarf very interesting. "Well, when he's not being arrogant at least. Anyway, how do you know what he looks like?"

"It's called google, Care. When your roommate comes home all hot and flustered an internet search is a must."

"I wasn't hot and flustered for those reasons Kat, he made me angry."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" She teased, hanging a jacket onto a coat hanger. She'd always dreamed of being a fashion designer and even though she was still relatively new to the industry, Katherine was proud of what she'd built so far in DC, even if she was struggling to pay rent from month-to-month in her chic, new premises. Katherine knew it was a risk but no one would take her seriously if she was located anywhere else. "Is Mr Ambassador looking for a stylist by chance?"

After studying design in New York City, Katherine had returned to Washington with an avid interest in male fashion. She figured what better place to market and sell her line than to Washington's male elite; including high profile, public figures such as politicians and diplomats on the international stage.

The only problem was, she wasn't the only one and faced heavy competition, especially from bespoke tailors who offered a more traditional service which many, especially on the Hill, preferred. All she needed was one famous client to help kick-start her career but they'd been hard to convince, especially given she was relatively unknown.

"Oh yeah because that's the first thing I asked," she murmured, thinking he had more than enough personal style, what with that snug fitting Henley he'd worn the previous night like a second skin.

"So, if he was apparently such an ass, why do you want this job?"

"It's a good way to build up my experience, contacts and client base in DC," she said, thinking about her future prospects.

Caroline was brought up in a small town in Virginia and lived there until she graduated. Her childhood friend, Katherine and she headed to New York where Caroline majored in Spanish and political science at Columbia. To pay her way through college, she'd started babysitting and it was on completion of her degree that one of the wealthy families she minded asked her to travel with them abroad and be their live-in nanny.

Being young and just out of college, she'd jumped at the opportunity to join them in Spain even if she did miss Katherine, who was busy doing her internship at one of New York's fashion houses.

When she'd returned Caroline went to live with her friend in Washington DC, hoping to put her degree to some use but found it difficult to find work in her competitively, chosen field. She decided to get work as a nanny to make a living in the meantime and although it wasn't her first choice of career, she'd found the experience enjoyable and somewhat lucrative at the same time.

The only problem was a lot of her jobs were only short term given all the comings and goings in Washington DC and she'd had to find other means to support herself; hence her one and only waitressing disaster at the French Embassy.

"Contacts are right. Do you know who his relatives are, roomie?"

"Well, obviously you do. Do you work for the CIA or something?"

"Yeah because I'm sure they use the extremely inaccurate Wikipedia in the Secret Service," she drawled. "His youngest brother is Kol Mikaelson."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"Yes, although you have been living overseas for a few years so I'll excuse your ignorance. He plays for the Washington Capitals."

"Ice hockey?"

"Well, at least you know our local team," she shot back. "His sister Rebekah runs her own public relations firm, she knows anyone who's anyone in town. And his oldest sibling, Elijah, is an internet mogul, and boy can that man wear a suit."

"Well, as interesting as this little family biography has been, it's not like I'm going to ever meet any of these people after my waitressing faux-pas, Kat."

It was at that point, her cell phone buzzed indicating a new email. She begrudgingly pulled it from her pocket and scrolled through her inbox, noticing a new communication from her agent. After opening the message, she read the contents with equal parts of shock and awe.

"What's wrong?"

"I got the job," she murmured, reading the email in disbelief. How it came about after their incident she wasn't quite sure.

"See, it can't have been as bad as you thought," Katherine replied, encouragingly just as she opened the attached document with interest.

She reeled back in the chair, reading through the multiple page document telling her just how to look after his daughter for all of one night. Caroline was overwhelmed to say the least, you certainly couldn't say Ambassador Klaus Mikaelson wasn't thorough. "What is it?" She asked sitting on the arm of the chair and leaning across to peek at her screen.

"An Aide-Mémoire apparently," she said, reading the subject line.

"A what?"

"It's the French term for an informal diplomatic message, according to my agent's email. Someone certainly takes his job seriously. Either that or he thinks using diplomatic language is intimidating, which it so isn't."

"Wow, I thought this was an employment agreement not a treaty between countries. Are you sure you applied for one night of babysitting and not a role in the diplomatic core?"

"I think I'd remember that," she muttered, scanning the next paragraph and not quite believing what she was reading. "Unbelievable! He's given me instructions on how to handle his crockery." Katherine let out a chuckle, unable to stop herself. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Well, at least he's prepared, Care," she replied, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. "Oh come on it's kind of funny, you have to admit that."

"This is not funny. Seriously, this guy has some nerve, and he calls himself a diplomat. I really think he needs to work on his communication skills."

"Well, he has outlined all of the instructions very professionally you have to admit."

"You know I don't need this job that much," she growled, standing up and stalking towards the door.

"Oh no, here we go again." She warned, placing herself between her friend and the door to prevent her from exiting.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, defiantly.

"This isn't the first time you've gotten all worked up over something small and made a rash decision in the moment."

"It's not small; this guy thinks he can get away with being a smart ass just because he's the British Ambassador to the US. Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to bow and scrape to him and his terrible jokes."

"Shhh, Care," she soothed, placing her hand on Caroline's arm to stop her from barrelling out the door. "Just calm down and breathe."

"I'm perfectly calm. You know, I may not have a lot right now but I still have my pride and I'm going to go and tell Mister Comedian that he can find someone else to look after his daughter."

"You're going to tell him that personally?" She squeaked.

"No, I'm going to let my agent know that something unexpectedly came up and I can't make it anymore."

"Don't you think that's slightly unprofessional?"

"Oh, like his cute little note?"

"Look, just think about how good it will look on your resume and given his and his families' contacts you could get some more more high profile clients," she reasoned.

"It's only one night so I suppose I could bite my tongue, but if he provokes me I'm not sure I can be responsible for my actions," Caroline promised, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"He's a diplomat; it's his job to be cordial and polite."

"You didn't hear him the other night, he was so..."

"Smug, yes I know," she replied rolling her eyes. "I don't know why you're letting this guy get to you, unless of course Mr Dimples has gotten under your skin."

"Yeah just like a disease," she scowled, just as the dimples in question flashed through her mind followed by those crimson lips curved into a sly smile. "I'm only there for his daughter so I doubt I'll even see him, which is a very good thing."


	4. Charge d'affaires

**Lessons in Diplomacy**

 **Chapter 3: Charge d'affaires**

 _ **George Washington University Hospital, 900 23rd Street NW, Washington DC**_

"If you wanted to see me again Kol, I don't think concocting this injury was the best way to go about it," Bonnie drawled, regarding him seriously on the stretcher.

"You wish, Bennett," he shot back.

"Oh, so what you're telling me is that you're just clumsy?"

"I thought Doctors were supposed to have a good bedside manner," he growled.

"Well, not for patients that put themselves in harm's way and expect sympathy for their efforts. This is the third time I've seen you this month."

"What can I say? I'm a person who puts myself bravely on the line for my team."

"I'm not sure, to be honest I can't tell whether you're brave or stupid," she teased, picking up his chart and inspecting it closely.

"You've never even seen one of my games, so I really think it's not appropriate to judge my choice of profession."

"Well if you didn't get beaten up on such a regular basis and take time away from my other patients, I might feel differently."

"Who said I was beaten up?" He baulked, obviously offended. "You should see the other guy."

"Who conveniently happens to not be in my ER?"

"You know, you should really reconsider coming to one of my games and seeing the master in action."

"Oh please," she groaned. "I think I'll leave all that fawning to your little groupies from the sidelines. As for this injury you should count yourself lucky that it's just superficial and nothing was broken."

"Why is it that every time I'm talking to you I feel like it's Niklaus judging me?"

"Gee, way to compliment a girl. I'll have you know that comparing me to your brother isn't going to get you favourable medical treatment."

Bonnie Bennett was an honorary member of the Mikaelson family after meeting them while she was studying her medical degree abroad in London. Her and Klaus had both been students at the University of London and had stayed in contact over the years. Since he'd arrived in Washington DC, Klaus had insisted she be his and Darcy's personal physician which she'd only accepted given their connection but apparently Kol thought that honour extended to him as well.

 **"** What happened to your medical code of ethics, Bon Bon?"

"I have no qualms in abandoning them, especially if you continue to call me that," she scowled. They'd met at the local pub on a cold and rainy night in London for Klaus' birthday and the two had been trading barbs ever since. Kol said he liked to keep her on her toes but everyone knew it was usually the other way around.

"Well, maybe I should consider changing my physician then?"

"Go right ahead, Kol, although I don't remember agreeing to that in the first place."

"Oh, so Darcy is good enough for you but I'm not?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" She asked. "How is my favourite little girl anyway? It feels like forever since I've seen her. I thought when she and Klaus moved to DC I'd see them all the time but my nightmare of a schedule keeps getting in the way."

"I think they're fitting in quite well. I said I'd take Darcy to the Smithsonian National Zoo next week, so you're more than welcome to join us if you can spare the time away from insulting me, oh and saving lives."

"Visiting your friends the apes are we?" She giggled, unable to help herself.

"If you must know, we are going to see Sparky."

"What is a Sparky exactly?"

"The new Sumatran Tiger," he said knowingly.

"You've certainly done your homework."

"Have you met my niece? If you don't know what you're talking about Darcy can see right through you. Apparently they've been studying zoology at school so I thought it was a fitting excursion."

"Sounds like someone is trying to run for Uncle of the Year."

"Well, someone has got to beat Rebekah at her own game with all those girly shopping sprees, Elijah too with all those pesky skype calls and packages from London."

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you," she conceded.

"All the more reason to bring in a ringer. Given how much she loves you, even though I'll never completely understand why, I think I'll have this won yet."

"You have a funny way of asking a favour but I'll think about it just for Darcy's sake. However, in the meantime no more coming into my ER, got it Mikaelson?" She asked, poking him in the chest accusingly.

"Whatever you say, Bon Bon," he smirked; knowing just how much mentioning the nickname she hated again would frustrate her.

 _ **British Embassy - 3100 Massachusetts Avenue NW Washington DC**_

"You realise Senator Baker has a shellfish allergy and that the Thai Ambassador hates the South African Ambassador, who you've just happened to seat next to each other, right?" Rebekah sighed in despair. She wasn't an event planner but sometimes she felt the need to interfere because they were all so damn inept at their jobs. "I thought you would know that given you've held how many receptions over the years for new Embassy appointments?"

She was at the British Embassy to check on the status of the upcoming welcome reception; lucky for Rebekah she had connections with the Ambassador himself so she could interfere even if he didn't altogether agree with it. Her argument was that if she was going to be getting the who's who to this party then it better be a damn good one otherwise her reputation would be at stake. The fact they couldn't organise a simple seating chart or adhere to menu requests was a worry though.

"There's that charming personality I remember so well," a distinctly English voice said behind her. She rolled her eyes thinking how her day had suddenly gotten worse in a split second.

"I don't even need to turn around to know you're giving me that smug smirk, St John."

"You know me too well, Beks," he shot back. This time she did turn if only to reprimand him for using her most hated nickname.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to, but when has that ever stopped me, Beks," he grinned cheekily.

Lorenzo St John was a Secret Service Agent who'd worked all over the world and was assigned to the Secretary of State's protection detail. He'd crossed paths with Klaus over the years in his capacity as Ambassador and unfortunately for her they were really good friends. Rebekah had taken an instant dislike to the forthright and terse guy whose ego, in her opinion, rivalled her three brothers combined.

Her first experience with Enzo was when she was visiting Klaus in France. She'd come face to face with this unfortunately good looking and opinionated agent and he'd told her in no uncertain terms to move out of the way and even though it was his job, Rebekah being Rebekah was immediately offended because she was usually the one telling other people what to do and didn't take too kindly to being ordered around. Things between them hadn't improved much, mainly because he seemed to take enjoyment out of annoying her incessantly.

"Stop bloody calling me that," she growled, realising just how loud she'd said it when everyone sent them curious glances. Not wanting to embarrass herself, Rebekah marched him towards the corner of the room trying to ignore the intoxicating scent of his aftershave at the same time.

"Oh I love it when you manhandle me, darling."

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"You wish, princess," he smiled, deviously. "Last time I checked I had every right to be here during the planning stages given the Secretary of State will be attending, so too a number of international dignitaries under my charge but I'm not sure what you're doing exactly. Are you auditioning for the role of charge d'affaires?" He asked referring to term for the second in charge to the Ambassador.

"Hardly," she snorted. "I'm handling the public relations and given it's my brother it's hardly unusual that I'm taking on a bigger role in proceedings than normal."

"Have you told him that?"

"Of course I have."

"You always did love interfering; now you have the perfect opportunity."

"If only I could vet the guest list and remove your name."

"No, honey that's just one of my many jobs. Speaking of that maybe you're too much of a risk to be allowed to attend."

"Oh, and how do you figure that?"

"I've seen those rage blackouts first hand, Mikaelson" he chuckled. "You know, I wouldn't want you endangering the US Secretary of State."

"You arrogant son-of-a..."

"Aunt Rebekah! Uncle Enzo!" A melodic and familiar voice called out, stopping Rebekah from sharing her untoward thoughts towards the smug Secret Service Agent. She turned around and enveloped the little girl; she loved more than anything, in her arms.

"I think we broke this playground fight up at just the right time," Klaus interrupted.

"We're not children," she hissed, trying to be subtle in front of Darcy.

"I think that is yet to be proven. Do I need to separate you two again?"

"There's no fun in that though, Niklaus, I've told you that before," Enzo whispered, before lifting Darcy in his arms and twirling her around. "I think someone has gotten even prettier since I saw her last."

"Aunt Rebekah bought me a new dress," she shared, proudly showing it off.

"Well, it seems like your Aunt has some taste after all," he shot back, unable to help himself. "How's my favourite First Lady of the British Embassy?"

"I'm good but I really want you to introduce me to the President, Uncle Enzo."

"Yeah Uncle Enzo you should introduce her to your best friend, Obama." Rebekah puffed her chest out triumphantly, noticing Enzo falter slightly.

"Anything for my favourite girl," he promised, sending Rebekah a dirty look behind Darcy's back as he placed her back on the ground.

"That's what you get for being so damn smug."

"Two can play at that game. It's so on, Mikaelson," he warned.

"Bring it," she mumbled, before looking guiltily at her niece who was now dancing happily around the massive ballroom.

"Glad to see you're both setting such a mature example for my only child," Klaus snapped.

"He started it," Rebekah said as he spoke over her at the same time, not surprisingly to Klaus.

"It was her."

"Is it too much to ask that Darcy's godmother and godfather could maybe just get along for five minutes? You know I put you both in these roles hoping you could maybe set an example for her."

"Yes we can," they both shot back in unison.

"Well, at least you two agree on something I suppose," Klaus said shaking his head as he did it.

"So, is the babysitter all organised for Saturday, Niklaus?" Rebekah asked, choosing to change the subject for obvious reasons.

"Babysitter? What happened to Jane?"

"Keep up, godfather, Jane is sick so he's hiring a waitress slash nanny who spilled foie gras all over him."

"I'm not too sure where to start, the number of questions is just too overwhelming," Enzo murmured in confusion. "Should I be worried that your potential babysitter is a bad waitress?"

"Something we both agree on for a change," Rebekah admitted.

"She's a fully qualified nanny with an academic degree, I think we can all agree that waitressing wasn't her best career choice and she did promise me that it was well and truly past her," he replied defensively.

"You dog, you like her," Enzo laughed, the realisation sweeping over his face.

"Wow, something else we agree on," Rebekah replied in disbelief.

"Calm down you two, it's one night of baby sitting and nothing more," he said, trying to reassure them and himself. Klaus had half expected her to refuse given her feisty nature and his wicked choice to include the china handling instructions. He was of two minds thinking that either she knew the opportunity was too good to pass up so decided to hold her tongue or she had some sort of revenge in mind. If Klaus was being honest he wasn't adverse to a little bit of both.


	5. Detente

**Big shoutout to the absolutely amazingly talented Nicole aka romanoffsbite for her gorgeous cover she made for this fic (I am in love, just saying, one of my faves for sure).**

 **Also thanks to the lovely livingdeadblondequeen and also to Mr Miranda for the suit advice ; ) You're too good to me, luv!**

 **Lessons in Diplomacy**

 **Chapter 4: Détente**

 ** _Kafe Leopold, Cady's Alley - Georgetown, Washington DC_**

Katherine Pierce was deep in thought as she meandered her way down the familiar bricked alleyway that housed her clothing store and also her favourite coffee shop. If there was ever a time she needed caffeine it was this morning. She'd been awake most of the night wondering how she was going to pay next month's rent. While she'd had a few sales of late, it wasn't nearly enough to sustain her business.

She couldn't help but think about her father's words when he told her that fashion was a thankless profession that wouldn't provide her with any financial stability. Of course he said that, he was an accountant after all. This was her dream though and the thought of having to abandon it to do something else wasn't an option. She was so deep in thought Katherine didn't notice the loose brick under foot and she tripped, falling into a rather hard chest.

She calmed her laboured breathing, glad that someone had stopped her fall given the possible consequences. "Thank you for catching me!" She exclaimed finally getting a good look at the stranger. He was gorgeous. Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes that were glancing at her unamused. Judging by the spilled, hot coffee coating his jacket, white shirt and tie, Katherine could kind of understand why. "Oh no, I'm so sorry."

Before she knew it, Katherine was pulling a handful of tissues from her handbag and pressing them onto his jacket lapel. As a designer she knew they weren't going to stop the staining but at least she could try and remove some of the heat. Plus, it didn't hurt that she was quite enjoying the feeling of his muscular chest in the process.

"Do you always touch people you don't know?" He asked, finally breaking his silence. During her initial shock, Katherine hadn't noticed just how familiar this stranger actually was. That prim, English accent was the giveaway. She'd just been talking with Caroline about this very man that could wear a suit just days ago and here he was. The dark stain wasn't hiding the fact that his suit fit him like a second skin. She had to fight the urge not to lick her lips, she'd always been a sucker for a guy in an immaculately fitted, designer suit.

"Only when I trip, fall into their arms and cause them to spill hot coffee on a $7690, charcoal, Giorgio Armani, 40 regular," she rambled, trying not to drool and realising she was still rubbing his chest. She stopped, albeit reluctantly.

"I have to say I'm impressed, Miss?"

"Pierce," she murmured. "I'm assuming the fact I spilled coffee all over your suit isn't the reason you're impressed."

"Ah no," he drawled. "You certainly know your suits. I have a feeling you could probably guess my inseam with that kind of knowledge." It took all of Katherine's willpower not to check out that particular area of his suit pants. From all reports Elijah Mikaelson was known to be extremely professional but also dismissive and abrasive. Katherine figured you didn't get where you were in business being nice all the time. This conversation however didn't seem to support that particular rumour.

"I design menswear, including suits, so I guess you could say I know something," she rambled, trying to ignore how pronounced those cheekbones were as he listened intently. "I really am sorry."

"Well, I'm going to be sorry too seeing as I'm due in a meeting forty-five minutes from now."

"You're in luck," she answered. "My atelier is only fifty metres from here and I'd really like to make it up to you. It's really the least I could do." He regarded her curiously, almost like he was weighing up his options. Katherine was inwardly begging him to say yes. Not only because she wasn't ready to part ways but the thought of him seeing her work was exciting in itself.

"Well, given the urgency I suppose I could oblige," he smiled. Katherine had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around his neck, she had to be professional after all. She considered telling him she knew his identity but didn't want to come across creepy and stalkerish after all.

 ** _British Embassy, 3100 Massachusetts Avenue NW, Washington DC_**

Caroline wasn't sure what to expect tonight given their previous encounter and that patronising memo he'd sent via email. The large gates had parted and she made her way to the front door hoping that His Excellency had already left and she wouldn't have to put up with his smug smirk. She was ushered inside and placed her belongings on the side table at the entrance, removing her coat in the process. The fact she'd worn her favourite blue shirt that brought out her eyes wasn't completely an accident.

She looked around thinking that she could never get enough of this beautiful residence and all of its opulent furnishings, not to mention the gorgeous paintings that adorned practically every wall. It was fairly obvious that the Ambassador was an avid art lover. Thinking about him again brought some unwanted butterflies to her stomach, she'd tried to ignore it given his obvious arrogance but Caroline couldn't fight the physical attraction she felt when he was in close proximity. She decided to blame it on that sexy stubble and those disarming dimples.

"Good evening, Ms Forbes," a familiar voice said from behind, Caroline trying to ignore the sensations he was causing. Bastard. She turned to see the Ambassador attired in an extremely fitted suit sans tie with the top button undone, his dark blonde hair curling over his ears teasingly. Caroline shook her head knowing she had to concentrate. Her eyes shifted to the gorgeous, little brunette to his left. Caroline knew with those intense, blue eyes and crimson lips she was going to be a heartbreaker, much like her father. "May I introduce Darcy Mikaelson."

"Hi Darcy," she grinned, bending dow to the little girl's height. "I'm Caroline."

"Wow, you're just as pretty as dad said," she beamed excitedly. Caroline couldn't help herself, looking up and raising an eyebrow in his direction. She noticed a slight and unexpected blush creep across his face in response.

"Now, Darcy," he chided. "That's not very appropriate."

"But you said it to Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Enzo the other day," she argued. Caroline couldn't miss his deep embarrassment, his eyes cast downwards. Kids had the ability to render you speechless, she knew that much given her experience. She had to admit it was kind of cute though. For some reason she felt a little sorry for him and changed the subject.

"I hope you're ready for tonight Darcy. Your dad tells me that you love reading so I brought some great books."

"Like the _Little Prince_?"

"I did happen to pack that one," she shared. "I also thought we could play some games and have pedicures, would you like me to paint your nails." Out of the corner of her eye, Caroline couldn't miss his mesmerised glance as she chatted animatedly with his only daughter. Maybe this guy had a heart after all.

"That would be so fun but it has to be pink, Caroline," she squealed excitedly, rushing into the living room in anticipation.

"Sounds like someone's made an immediate impression," he murmured, taking in his daughter's enthusiasm. Caroline wasn't sure at this point who'd made an impression on whom at this point given Darcy's comments. Caroline had no intention on dwelling on that of course, she was here in a professional capacity, nothing else.

"Kids generally like me, you know it kind of goes with the profession," she replied, albeit dryly. "So, where are you off to tonight?"

"It's Australia Day apparently."

"So what? You go and eat some vegemite and pet a kangaroo?" Caroline teased.

"Who knows, but while we're going with the stereotypes maybe they'll throw some shrimp on the barbie," he joked. "Thank you again for agreeing to babysit Darcy tonight, it means a lot given the short notice."

"Well, given the instructions you sent me it was a little overwhelming but I'm always up for a challenge, in fact," she paused, opening her handbag and producing some paper plates for his benefit. "I even brought my own supplies. I wouldn't want to break any of your precious crockery, after all." The grin tugging at the edge of those crimson lips was telling Caroline she'd made her point. Yes he was an Ambassador and she should have been professional but she wasn't going to let that memo slide.

"Touché," he conceded, those dimples making another surprising appearance. "I suppose I deserved that."

Before Caroline could respond, his driver had appeared and Klaus was ushered away. Caroline had to admit she was kind of disappointed they couldn't finish their conversation. She shook her head knowing she had to concentrate on the excited, little girl in the living room. It was her job after all.

A mere three hours later and Caroline flopped onto the couch exhaustedly. She'd finally gotten Darcy to sleep after an eventful time babysitting. Obviously it depended on the child but she certainly had an abundance of energy and wanted to do everything and anything possible. They'd started with Go Fish and ended with a bedtime reading of the _Little Prince_. It was supposed to be one chapter only but her pleading had Caroline extending it until the end of the third. Caroline knew Darcy would be desperate for the fourth as soon as she awoke but surely her father could oblige given his mutual love for it.

"She wore you out?" His voice interrupted a half hour later, making Caroline look at him curiously.

"Not quite," she argued. "Although she is definitely a very curious and energetic girl."

"That she is," he chuckled, making his way inside and warming himself by the open fireplace. "Did you have fun though?"

"We did," she grinned, remembering their eventful evening. "And just so you know, your crockery is still firmly intact, Ambassador."

"Good to know," he quipped. "But you can call me Klaus, Miss Forbes. I hate all that forced formality." Looking over at his weary expression, Caroline could tell he was being honest. She sometimes wondered how Ambassadors were able to schmooze all the time given how exhausting all that socialising must be.

"Interesting how you say that but address me so formally in the process."

"Call it force of habit, Caroline," he said. The sound of her name on his lips was causing some foreign sensations to pulse throughout her body. Maybe she shouldn't have insisted he call her by her first name given the results.

"I suppose I should get going," she answered, standing up and gathering her belongings busily. It was the only thing she could do to keep her from imagining what was under that suit and what his lips would feel like on hers.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" He murmured. Caroline turned to face Klaus not expecting the question, his tone seemed a little vulnerable and lonely as he uttered those words. Caroline really should have known given his profession and all the travelling involved. "I figured it would be good to call a truce or a détente?"

"You're big on those diplomatic terms although I probably shouldn't be surprised. I suppose I could stay but I'm probably going to need some chocolate to keep me awake right now."

"Well, it happens that you're in luck," he smiled. "The Australian Ambassador gifted me some chocolate biscuits that are apparently the best ever in her estimation."

"Biscuit?"

"Your version of a cookie. They're called Tim Tams apparently."

"Even so, that's a pretty big call to make."

"I thought so too, maybe we can test out the theory?"

"I suppose we could," she replied, walking towards the kitchen. "And don't worry, I'll bring my paper plates along for taste testing."


	6. Cherchez la femme

**Lessons in Diplomacy**

 **Chapter 5: Cherchez la femme**

 ** _Southern Efficiency Whiskey Bar - 1841 7th St NW, Washington DC_**

"So, let me get this straight, you ate cookies and hot chocolate and that was it?" Kol asked in disbelief from his place at the bar. This wasn't his chosen topic of conversation but his siblings had the tendency to gossip about his extremely limited personal life and Kol was peppering him with questions about the other night when Caroline had looked after Darcy.

"Seriously, Kol? Have some class, the woman had just babysat his child," Elijah drawled, obviously unimpressed and taking a sip of his Johnnie Walker Blue. With all his complaining about his stuffy, older brother Klaus was happy to have him on his side at that particular moment.

Given Elijah's arrival in DC a few days earlier, Rebekah had finally managed to tie him down for a family dinner. Kol complained that it would mean they'd caught up twice in the same week to which Rebekah had surrendered her usual strict controls of choosing the venue. Needless to say she hadn't been impressed with his choice. Southern Efficiency was a popular whiskey establishment and restaurant but according to Rebekah the furnishings were far too sparse, the cuisine calorie laden and the clientele questionable. Kol couldn't have been happier but he'd told her one hour later so he didn't have to deal with her whining for as long.

"I know you just got here Elijah," Kol scoffed. "But Niklaus has a thing for the cute babysitter slash bad waitress."

"Bad waitress?"

"Long story," Klaus warned. "And I don't have a thing."

"But yet you went out of your way to hire her services for the night," Kol offered. "Oh, and I mean that in an entirely non prostitute type way."

"And I'm incredibly grateful for that," Elijah commented. "So, you like her?"

"She's..." Klaus fumbled, unable to describe to his brother, of all people, just how he felt.

They hadn't known each other long, in fact it had been only weeks since she'd graced his doorstep but Klaus couldn't think of anyone but Caroline. She was so refreshing and unlike anyone he'd come across in his perfectly staged diplomatic life. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and it was something he found immensely attractive and that was even before he considered her physical appearance. She possessed a natural elegance, even dressed down in jeans and Klaus had found himself madly trying to avoid staring at her so obviously.

 _They'd been in the embassy kitchen. The staff had long gone and he and Caroline were perched on stools at the extensive marble bench with Australian biscuits and steaming mugs of hot chocolate._

 _"I'm impressed."_

 _"As much as I'd like to take credit for these, we both know Australia wouldn't appreciate it."_

 _"I was talking about the hot cocoa," she shot back. "Who knew you could heat milk?"_

 _"Well, to be fair, it was all the microwave's doing," he joked, taking a bite from two opposing corners of the Tim Tam and dunking it into the hot liquid before placing it in his mouth and sucking out the sweet liquid. "Oh damn, that is good."_

 _"What exactly are you doing?"_

 _"The Australian Ambassador insisted I eat it this way, it's called the Tim Tam Slam. Apparently Kim Kardashian is even doing it."_

 _"Well, apart from the fact you know who she actually is, and no offence to Kim, Kanye, her sisters or the Australians but that just looks plain weird."_

 _"Says the girl who hasn't tasted it," Klaus challenged, thinking that he needed to check there wasn't any stray chocolate on his face. Caroline's determined look told Klaus she wasn't one to refuse a challenge._

 _"Oh, wow," she moaned, wiping her mouth a few minutes later. "That was sooooo good."_

 _"Didn't I tell you?"_

 _"No, the Australians told you and you are trying to take the credit," she laughed._

 _Klaus didn't think he'd ever heard anything so melodic in his life. The last thing he ever expected was to be seated in his kitchen and doing this with her. For some reason it felt right, he could even imagine Darcy giggling by his side. Klaus knew at that point he was way too invested in something that wasn't real. He needed to snap out of the trance._

 _"Touché," he agreed. "So, how was Darcy? She may seem all sweetness and light but she is related to my sister Rebekah, so we're still waiting for her to possibly turn."_

 _"Turn?"_

 _"My brothers and I like to think Rebekah is a whole other creature."_

 _"What? Like a witch?"_

 _"That or perhaps a vampire," he chuckled. "She says we are just jealous of her absolute perfection."_

 _"Well, maybe you are," she offered, taking in his casually loosened tie and white shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow._

 _"Ouch, love. Tell me what you really think."_

 _"Just so you know I don't make it a habit of stroking people's egos, especially if I have nothing to support their case."_

 _"I know what this is all about. You're still upset about the waitressing incident?"_

 _"It sounds like you're the one upset about the waitressing incident given you were the one wearing the foie gras and not me."_

 _"Didn't you know? They taste so much better on fabric," Klaus said sarcastically. "I was only joking with that crockery memo, you know."_

 _"Really," she enquired, cocking her left eyebrow and moving closer across the table, her floral perfume messing with his concentration._

 _"Okay fine, you got me," he admitted, his lips curving into a sly smile. "In this profession, I don't get to joke all too much, especially when inter country relations are concerned. If I tried that with the French Ambassador, well..."_

 _"Off with your head," she teased._

 _"Exactly," he joked. "Just don't tell her I said that, she scares me."_

 _"To answer your earlier question," she began. "Darcy was fine, she's incredibly well behaved. Not to mention lively, inquisitive and intelligent."_

 _"Well, she is my daughter, " Klaus boasted before realising exactly what she'd said. "Mmmmm...Inquisitive about what exactly?"_

 _"Don't worry," she assured him. "She's still naive. The birds and bees talk isn't due for about a year I predict."_

 _"A year?" He muttered. "I thought I had at least five."_

 _"Sounds like someone is equally as naive," she murmured, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Klaus simultaneously lost the power to breathe, he was beginning to think that was just normal when it came to her._

 _"When she was little, I used to tell myself I had this under control, like I could answer any question but when it comes to that particular subject, I'm a complete amateur. I guess I always thought her mother..." he trailed off. Immediately annoyed he'd mentioned Tatia and in front of Caroline of all people._

 _"I'm so sorry," Caroline apologised, placing an unexpected hand on his knee comfortingly. "Did she pass away?"_

 _"Uh, no," he uttered, wondering if his chest was constricted because of her close proximity or the fact he had to explain how his ex wife had callously left them both with nothing more than a hastily scribbled note. "She left."_

 _"Well, she has no idea what she's missing," Caroline assured him, her hand unmoved. "And as for the birds and the bees, maybe Rebekah could manage that."_

 _"Now that Kol and I would both pay to see," he laughed, thinking just how easy they conversed after such a brief time._

 _All he wanted to do was place his hand over hers, his gaze shifting to that very spot. But it wouldn't have been appropriate. It was as if Caroline could read his mind, quickly removing her hand and leaving his skin cold. The slight blush that crossed her face was enough to tell him the mood had been disrupted. She told him she had to leave, rushing from the kitchen as he watched her hurriedly gather her coat, the gates to the property closing behind her. Klaus was already wishing she would come back._

"See Elijah?" Kol baulked, breaking Klaus from his memories. "That's what happens when you mention Caroline Forbes. Nik gets all quiet and then that goofy grin takes over his entire face. He has it bad for her."

"I can see that," his oldest brother said, a knowing grin on his face. "Who knew workaholic Niklaus would find someone?"

"You can talk," he growled, knowing his brother's default setting. Although since he'd arrived tonight, Klaus had noticed something different about his usually expressionless brother. He seemed relaxed and surprisingly chatty given his usual indifference about his love life. "Although you seem..."

"Did you finally get laid?" Kol interrupted loudly, Elijah looking around the room in complete embarrassment.

"Kol!" He chided. "Must you be so crass in social situations? I still find it utterly crazy that we're related."

"Me too," Klaus joked, earning a playful nudge from Kol. They both lived to tease Elijah and it seemed like they'd succeeded yet again given the flustered reaction they'd evoked. "So did you?"

"Niklaus!"

"Did she dress you as well?" Kol enquired, inspecting his suit carefully. "Because if so this woman certainly has impeccable taste."

"While I'm not a suit connoisseur like yourself Elijah, I have to say it certainly beats those typical suits you wear. Is it bespoke?"

"Oh, I'm sure Giorgio Armani would disagree with that assessment," he scoffed, gesturing to the waiter. "Another whiskey, please?"

"Seems like we've hit a nerve," Kol teased. "Come on Elijah fess up, otherwise I'll bring it up when Rebekah gets here and you know how much she loves a mystery, especially when it involves a woman."

"He's got you on that," Klaus agreed."We won't embarrass you. Well, not too much anyway."

"This is her suit..."

"Oh, so you mean..."

"No idiot," he growled. "We ran into each other before one of my investor meetings, she spilled coffee over me then offered to fit me a new suit because she's a local designer, if you must know."

"And then you got a little hot and heavy while she was measuring your in seam, right?"

"Looks like I got here at the right time," Enzo whistled, approaching the bar and interrupting their conversation. Kol had invited him along to catch up with Elijah but most importantly to ruffle his sister's uptight feathers. First the venue and then Enzo, it was payback time for all the times she'd tormented him. "Who was measuring whose in seam?"

"It was purely professional," Elijah baulked.

"I'm sure," Enzo grinned, signalling the barman for a drink. "So, besides the intimate suit fitting what else have I missed?"

"Elijah has a thing for some local designer and Niklaus has a big thing for Darcy's nanny," Kol offered by way of explanation.

"Wow, you go away on a few official trips and the boys have completely come undone," he chuckled. "How about you Kol? If you've found someone then we're all definitely heading towards Armageddon."

"Hilarious," Kol drawled, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Something Klaus hadn't expected but had every intention to follow up later. "Why did I invite you again?"

"To irk Rebekah," Klaus interrupted, deciding that Kol deserved his just desserts for ratting them out. "She should be here any minute, Enzo."

"And here I thought tonight was going to be relaxing," he quipped.

"You and the rest of us," Elijah growled. "I'd prefer we didn't talk about this when she arrives. Discussing my private life is difficult enough, let alone with my sister, as I'm sure you two can attest." They all held each others gaze, suddenly on the same page.

"You know, I have a few spare tickets to my game against the Carolina Hurricanes next week," Kol offered. "Maybe you could bring your lady friends." Elijah groaned by way of response and Klaus just looked at him questioningly.

"I have no reason to contact her," he hissed. "Unless..."

"Cherchez la femme!" Kol interrupted. "You like her, you stubborn idiot so stop making excuses. Anyway, Darcy is going to need some supervision at the game. Otherwise who knows what might happen?"

"I know I'm new to this absolutely weird conversation but she's going to see straight through that logic given Klaus will already be there with Darcy."

"Well, Enzo," he began slowly. "I'm glad you asked because Kol Mikaelson always has a plan."

"He's referring to himself in the third person again," Elijah mumbled. "This never ends well."

"I will see that that His Excellency has an official duty on the night."

"It's American ice hockey, what the hell could the British Ambassador have to contribute exactly?"

"Oh yea of little faith," he scoffed. "Leave it to me. In the meantime, you come with Rebekah, mainly for my amusement, and Elijah invites his mystery in seam designer to tag along. Someone has to stay with Darcy while you're all doing the dating thing."

"I think we've all officially entered the twilight zone," Klaus murmured, thinking how strange this plan was but not rushing to change anything if it meant he got to see Caroline again. He knew both Darcy and he would be excited by the prospect given the fact she hadn't stopped talking about her babysitter. It was something that filled him with a bubbling excitement Klaus hadn't felt in years, not since his early days with Tatia and even then Klaus knew she paled in comparison to the beautiful blonde that had blown him away.

"Elijah!" Rebekah exclaimed, approaching their table. "That suit is absolutely phenomenal!"

"Trust Rebekah to go straight for the exterior decoration," Enzo offered, holding up his glass by way of salute.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Apparently we're all invited to one of Kol's upcoming games," he grinned. Before she could send an insult his way, Enzo continued. "Our goddaughter can't wait to see us all there together." Klaus hated his daughter being used in any way but he figured this was a win-win given both Caroline and Darcy would be there and he was so looking forward to it.


	7. Esprit de Corps

**I'm back, not sure if anyone is still reading (don't blame you if not given I deleted this story twice through frustration, urgh). I see this finishing in a few chapters so am really hoping to get it out before our endgame. Thanks Nicole romanoffsbite for the gorgeous cover.**

 **British Ambassador to the USA, Klaus Mikaelson, needs a babysitter to look after his daughter for one night. Nanny, Caroline Forbes, is more than qualified for the job but will their competing personalities allow it to happen?**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Esprit de Corps**

"No, not hot enough," Katherine dictated, throwing her sweater of choice on a growing pile of clothes covering the bed.

"It's babysitting not a date, Pierce," Caroline shot back, happy with her choice even if her picky roommate wasn't, but what was new?

"Uh, huh," sure she scoffed, rolling her brown eyes and then throwing a red, lace, La Perla bra in her direction. "Sure it is, Forbes."

"Might be a little bit nippy for an ice hockey match, Kat," she growled, throwing it back at her friend. "What part of babysitting don't you understand? There will be a child present, so sexy lingerie probably not the best way to go."

"For the last time, this is not babysitting. The whole point of babysitting is for the parent to go out and leave you with the child. Why does the Ambassador need you when he's going to be there already?"

"I don't know, something about having to perform some official duties at the game," she murmured distractedly, hoping that she could keep up the façade of not caring when in actual fact she was screaming on the inside. She loved spending time with Darcy but with Klaus too was an unexpected, but not wholly unwelcome, surprise.

When they'd bonded over Tim Tams and hot cocoa in his kitchen (that dwarfed their entire apartment) she wasn't quite sure what to think. He'd come across as such an arrogant ass when they first met but she was beginning to think there was a whole other side to him. Seeing the way he fussed over Darcy just made him even more attractive in her eyes.

"Yes, because the British Ambassador belongs at a Washington Capitals ice hockey match," she muttered sarcastically. "I realise these trips to dream land with Klaus are fun for you but he's not the person you're supposed to be conversing with, Care."

"I'm not…"

"Oh for heaven's sake," she scowled. "It's okay to say you like the guy, I mean what woman wouldn't want to rip his clothes off and have their way with him?"

"Why do I get the impression we're suddenly not talking about Klaus anymore but your little coffee, run-in with his older brother? I know you said you got him a new suit but I didn't realise it involved ripping off any clothes in your atelier?"

"Get your head out of the gutter."

"Says the girl talking about ripping people's clothes off? And why exactly did he invite you to the ice hockey tonight if nothing happened between you two?"

"He wanted to thank me…"

"For the hot, coffee surprise?"

"For the suit," she hissed. "Plus, he mentioned ordering a few more suits to add to his extensive collection. It's business, pure and simple."

"So, why exactly is tonight business for you but a date for me, even though I'll be the only one there actually working?"

"Not only is Elijah going tonight but so too his sister Rebekah. Why does he need you to babysit when he has a perfectly capable aunt and uncle there to play that role?"

Caroline was rendered speechless, why hadn't he told her that over the phone? And if this was his weird and convoluted idea of a date, why the entourage?

"I'll take your silence as a confirmation of my being right, yet again," she drawled. "Maybe Klaus is hoping to get some one on one time with you while his siblings play sitter?"

"But why go to so much trouble if he wanted to go on a date? He could have just asked me."

"Between you and me, I think the Ambassador might be applying some diplomatic techniques to his dating life," she offered. "Esprit de corps and all of that."

"Huh?"

"It's a feeling of pride and mutual loyalty shared by the members of a group. He's trying to foster some kind of a team effort in order to court you."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and, to be honest, it's probably a good thing," she uttered. "Date or no date I have every intention of approaching tonight professionally. And give that back." She gestured to the discarded La Perla bra in her friend's grasp.

"I'm so proud of you right now, roomie," she grinned triumphantly.

"I never said I was going to wear it," she responded gruffly, tucking it away just in case of an emergency.

 **Capital One Arena**

"Do you know my Uncle Kol is the best player in the team, Caroline? Actually he's probably the best ice hockey player in the world." The little girl asked as she clasped her hand excitedly as they watched the players warm up for the big game.

They'd met at the front gate of the Arena, Klaus had barely murmured two words to her before scampering away for his formal duties. Caroline wasn't sure whether it was because Darcy was doing all the talking or because he seemed nervous, if that was even possible. What she couldn't miss as he walked away was just how well those dark, denim jeans snugly fitted his backside. The man could wear anything and still look gorgeous.

"Let me guess, Uncle Kol told you that, Darcy?" Bonnie suggested, cocking her left eyebrow. Looking around her, Caroline was beginning to think their possible date had become an open invitation. Not only were his brother and sister there, so too Darcy's godfather and secret service agent Enzo and Klaus' supposedly long term friend Bonnie Bennett.

Caroline wasn't the jealous type, well that's what she thought anyway until the gorgeous brunette appeared from out of nowhere. She was a surgeon at the George Washington Hospital and Caroline would be lying if she didn't feel out of her depth. What could she contribute surrounded by such an illustrious group of professionals?

It was at that point she decided to sit quietly and just do her job no matter how lowly it felt at that moment, that's why she was here after all. Apparently their party had other ideas. Elijah and Enzo decided to take Darcy for snacks though which left her with Rebekah, Bonnie and Kat. She was wondering whether it made her a bad babysitter by letting her out of her sight but given just how weird everything else was, she decided it was the lesser of two evils.

"So, Klaus invited you tonight?" Bonnie asked, taking a seat by her and Katherine.

"Yeah, I'm his babysitter while Jane recovers from the flu," she explained, thinking just how weird this whole experience felt. "And you're…"

"His long suffering best friend," she huffed. "And I'm not going to lie, it's been an ordeal for the most part."

"That bad, huh?" Katherine asked curiously.

"When you befriend one you suddenly have to deal with the whole family…"

"Family present, Bonnie, and not going to lie about being deeply offended by those off handed comments," Rebekah growled by way of reply. "Although, how you put up with Niklaus astounds me."

"Nik and his grumpy disposition is a dream compared to Kol's frequent admittance to my emergency room," she drawled. "There's only so much of my day that I can tend to his stupidly acquired wounds."

"Stupid is his middle name, Bonnie," Rebekah drawled. "I put it down to the fact he's been hit with a hockey stick way too many times to remember and that ball thing."

"A puck?"

"Yeah that," she replied dismissively. "You made that suit my brother was wearing, didn't you?" She accused Katherine, rather than asking. Caroline looked over at Katherine proudly, happy that she was finally being recognised for her hard work and immense talent.

"I did," she answered, her guarded tone obviously unsure of where this was going.

"I loved it," she exclaimed. "Such a contemporary twist on the traditional suit but still classic at the same time. In fact, I have a few clients that would be interested in your designs, if you're interested?" Caroline could tell that her best friend was madly trying to hide her excitement while forming a controlled response.

"I suppose I could look into that," she said, trying not to give anything away. "Here's my card." Caroline knew she'd held onto those hoping that someday someone would ask for them. If anything came from this night, it was the fact her best friend made it big and she couldn't be happier.

"So about your date?" Bonnie offered.

"I'm just babysitting…"

"Sure you are," Bonnie shot back. "Nik doesn't just invite people to watch ice hockey, in fact he's never done that before. Mainly because he doesn't actually understand the sport and secondly struggles with general intimacy."

"He seems to be enjoying it," Caroline replied feebly, trying to ignore that whole intimacy explanation.

"He doesn't know what a ball is…"

"Kind of like his sister," Bonnie quipped responding to Rebekah's misguided attempt at conversation. "Speaking of which, what's Enzo doing just hanging around?"

"That has nothing to do with me," she pouted. "He's like a stray dog you can't get rid of…"

"He's kind of a hot stray dog, if you don't mind me saying," Kat offered, her honesty coming through even with the promise of new clientele. Rebekah's death stare was enough to make her retreat.

"Surely he can't be that bad…"

"Oh you'd be surprised," Rebekah responded tartly. "That man has the power of infection down and I, for one, don't want to get fleas."

"So, how about we focus on the game?" Caroline said, trying to bring the conversation back to something decidedly less From what I hear the Washington Capitals are headed for top spot on the ladder." At that point the cheering suddenly dulled and she could see Klaus making his way gingerly onto the ice, his awkwardness obvious.

"Now, it's time for the coin toss," the announcer bellowed through the sound system. "And tonight we have the British Ambassador, His Excellency John Elliott to get the ball rolling. Caroline had to stifle a giggle, so too her companions. Suddenly his cover that this was a formal engagement was beginning to unravel fast. The fact he was there because he wanted to spend time with her filled Caroline with equal parts happiness and surprise.

Klaus looked slightly confused before announcing the winner and placing the 'ball' on the ice ready for play. She figured Kol had ushered him away before he could wrongly name the puck a ball. Suddenly all her nerves had dissipated and she was relieved that he'd created this weird scenario just for her.

It was difficult not to like him when he was putting himself out there so openly and that his wing men and women were willing to be part of his battle. His esprit de corps as she so familiarly recalled from Katherine were all about pride and loyalty for his family and friends and all in the pursuit of her. To say she was lightheaded by that fact was an understatement.

"So, thank you," he murmured. They were standing on the doorstep of the Embassy a fw hours later. Caroline had refused to relinquish her home address and wanted to see Darcy home safe and sound. "I would have preferred to see you home, especially after coming tonight and…"

"Seeing you own the ice John Elliott," she quipped. "I'm pretty sure they care about the British Ambassador throwing out the first ball, oh I mean puck."

"You're enjoying my misery all too much, love," he chuckled, sweeping a stray blonde lock out of her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mikaelson," she drawled, trying to breath but the cold air and his close proximity was making it difficult.

"I hope my family weren't too annoying," he admitted sheepishly. "Trust me, they don't get those traits from me."

"Well, Elijah thinks that you need to improve your dress sense," she shared, thinking back to their conversation. "And Rebekah thinks you need to improve your lines. Bonnie thinks you need to improve on everything in general…"

"Wow, way to make a guy feel bad, anyone else offering their unwanted opinion?"

"Kol apparently, but he was too far away on the ice to really be heard," she smiled.

"Exactly the way we like it," he grinned. "Sorry for being such a bad date."

"So, you're admitting that it was a date?"

"I haven't dated in years, in fact I'm pretty dismal at it," Klaus shared somberly, his gaze downcast. "Having a daughter who takes up all your time leaves little time to be cool, hence tonight."

"I'd be willing to give you a second chance," Caroline grinned, from underneath her lashes. "As much as I love your posse, I'd just love to get to know you without all the fanfare."

"Funny you mention that, I couldn't agree more."


End file.
